duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Color Accident
Color Accident is a term used for an accident caused by the civilization of mana. Details It is often referred to in 2 specific cases. *1) A state where a card of a specific civilization can't be used without a matching civilization card in your mana zone. *2) A problem where a multicolored card is forced to be put into your mana zone tapped. It occurs mainly in multicolored decks with 3 or more civilizations. Due to the rules of Duel Masters, in order to use a card with a specific civilization, you are required to have a matching card with that civilization in your mana zone. For this reason, cards of that civilization must be drawn alongside the card you wish to play. If you can't draw the relevant card at the time you wish to use it, you lose Tempo Advantage. Often decks utilize low cost Water or Nature cards as Card Draw or Mana Acceleration support as a touch civilization in order to prevent color accidents. This is usually around 2/5th's of the deck contents, at an average of 15 cards. Conversely, in the case of a civilization that is included as a smaller splash of a deck (such as for a specific shield trigger), you can use anywhere from 4-12 copies in a deck to support your mana base. To prevent color accidents, when you build a deck, you need to pay attention to the proportion of each civilization. Other *The act of inserting multicolored cards or adjusting the civilizations by including cards with "Shield Trigger" can lead to prevention of color accidents. Having a copy of Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie or Nyasu, Courtney Style in the battle zone prevents all accidents. *Increasing the number of civilizations in your deck increases the number of accidents. It is avoided by not using 4 or 5 civilizations in your deck unless it balances multicolored cards, small touches, or a deck that uses For No Cost abilities. *A colorless card has the advantage of not having a color accident, as they can be used with any cards in your mana zone. However, if they are included in the mana zone, they can cause accidents for other cards. Also cards such as Falconer, Lightfang Ninja that don't match the civilizations of the deck but are used because of their For No Cost ability are also able to cause color accidents as they are essentially a colorless card for the deck. *A color accident can never occur in a monocolored deck that doesn't use colorless cards. *When a color accident occurs frequently, it's important to recognize that it may be due to the performance of the deck rather than bad luck. *Mana Burn cards aim to directly cause your opponent to have color accidents by destroying specific civilizations in the mana zone. This tactic can prove effective based on the amount of multicolored cards they may use. *5 color cards don't produce any mana, so putting them in your mana zone creates an even bigger delay in advantage than a usual multicolored card. *There is a "monocolored accident" opposite to this. This happens when you only draw cards of a single civilization where you wish to have each civilization in your mana zone. Category:Advanced Gameplay